recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvadoran Pupusas with Curtido
Ingredients Curtido (pickled cabbage) * 1 medium cabbage, shredded * 2 carrots, shredded * 1 small red onion, sliced thin * 4 cups cider vinegar * 4 cups water * 1 tablespoon dried oregano leaves, crushed * 2 teaspoons crushed red chile flakes * 1 red bell pepper or 4 ajies dulces (sweet red peppers), sliced thin * 1 tablespoon salt Pork and Potato Filling * 3 pounds pork butt, trimmed and cut into small pieces * 1 teaspoon salt * 1 pound tomatoes (about 3 medium) * ½ small white onion, sliced * ½ teaspoon dried oregano leaves * ¼ teaspoon ground black pepper * 3 whole cloves * 1 large russet potato Corn Dough * 4 pounds masa (freshly ground corn flour) * 1 cup vegetable oil Directions Curtido # In a large bowl, combine the cabbage, carrots, onion, vinegar, water, oregano, chile flakes, red bell pepper, and salt until well mixed. # Transfer to a glass or plastic 1-gallon jar. # Secure with the lid and agitate to mix well. # Let marinate at least 1 day. Makes 1 gallon. This mixture will keep up to 1 month in the refrigerator. Pork and Potato Filling # In a small pot, combine the pork with water to cover by 2 inches and salt to season. # Bring to a rapid simmer. # Partially cover and cook until the pork is tender and the water has almost evaporated, about 40 minutes. # Uncover; reduce the heat to very low and let the pork fry in its own fat until golden. # Remove from the heat. # Simmering the filling: put the tomatoes, onion, oregano, black pepper, and cloves in a blender container. # Purée until smooth. # Pour the blender contents into the saucepan with the pork. # Place over medium heat, stirring the puree with a wooden spoon to loosen bits of browned pork on the bottom of the pot. # Remove from the heat and, using 2 forks, shred the meat. # Bring the mixture to a boil again. # Lower the heat and cook uncover over medium heat for 10 minutes, or until thickened. # Finishing the filling: place the potato in a small pot with water to cover. # Bring to a boil and cook until tender, 20 to 30 minutes. # Remove from the heat, drain, and peel. # Mash the potato or press it through a sieve. # In a bowl, combine the pork mixture with ½ to ¾ cup of the mashed potato; mix thoroughly. # Makes about 4 cups filling. Forming and cooking pupusas # Mix the masa with the oil until very soft. # Form into 25 small balls and cover with a damp cloth. # Pat each ball with the palms of your hand until flattened. # Place a generous tablespoon of meat mixture in the center of each round. # Carefully enclose the filling by pressing the edges of the masa up over the filling. # Press the edges of masa together to seal the ball. # Lightly pat the masa ball (with enclosed filling) until flattened to ⅜-inch thickness. # Place the pupusas on a heated greased grilled; cook until speckled brown. # Turn once and continue cocking until speckled and puffed. # Remove; top with curtido and serve. Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Cachucha pepper Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Chile de arbol Recipes Category:Cider vinegar Recipes Category:Masa Recipes Category:Pork shoulder and blade Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Red onion Recipes